Have You Ever?
by Miz Granger
Summary: ON HIATUS. Hermione and Draco are prefects during 6th year and start dating. Will their love be able to last or will someone try to ruin it? Please RR flames are accepted.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the world of Harry Potter in any way, shape or form- that privilege goes to JKR. If I did own Harry Potter, this could be one of the books.

**Author's Note:** This is my 2nd fanfic, but this one is Draco/Hermione, so if you don't like that couple, I suggest you don't read this story. Please read and review- flames are accepted. I hope you enjoy the story. So here's the prologue- sorry it's so short but the future chapters will be longer.

* * *

**Prologue**

Hermione set the flowers on the grave, holding her daughter's hand. It had been a year since Draco died. It was still so hard to believe it had happened. Hermione, former Hogwart's genius, couldn't save her husband.

"Mommy?" asked Hermione's daughter as they left the cemetery.

"Yes Jessica?"

"How did you and daddy meet?"

"I'll tell you when we get home Jess."

"Okay mommy."

Hermione smiled to herself as she remembered how she met Draco, not really believing that it had been ten years since she met Draco, thinking of how it all began.


	2. The Train Ride

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Harry Potter, but JKR does, so all characters are hers.

**magic sparkle 1: **Don't worry, the chapters will be longer.

**new reader: **Thanks!

**Prozac Bunny:** I know. I wasn't sure about killing him, but for some reason I did.

**Tynkerbell: **I know the first chapter's pathetic, but unfortunately it was the only thing I could come up with.

**Author's Note:** FYI, Hermione and Draco adopted Jessica, who was 12 in the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Train Ride**

Hermione sat in her usual compartment on the Hogwart's Express, talking with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville, while Luna sat reading a copy of _The Quibbler_. They were so busy talking about the twins' joke shop that they didn't notice Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were in the compartment until Malfoy said something.

"Well if it isn't Weasel, Potter, and Mudblood Granger," Malfoy sneered.

"Why does Malfoy always have a habit of showing up when you don't want him to?" asked Harry.

"I don't know Harry, but maybe it's because he just doesn't really understand that he's not wanted here. It's too bad it's become a tradition. I do have to admit it was funny when Moody turned him into a ferret," Hermione commented.

"Well, Granger, it seems you were so busy talking, that you have appeared to have forgotten about the prefect's meeting."

"Actually, Malfoy, I haven't forgotten. I was going to leave in a few minutes, but I suppose you had to come in here because you thought you had to remind me."

"Actually, that's not why I came in here. But as you said, it is a tradition for me to come in here every year," Malfoy said as he, Crabbe, and Goyle left the compartment.

"He just infuriates me," Hermione said. The others nodded in agreement, and after a few minutes, Hermione excused herself to go to the prefects meeting.

Hermione walked into the prefect's compartment and smiled at Angelina Johnson and Roger Davies, who were Head Girl and Head Boy this year. She sat down next to Padma Patil, the Ravenclaw prefect and smiled at Ernie Macmillan, who was the Hufflepuff prefect. 

"Who's missing?" asked Angelina.

"Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Okay. We can't start unless he's here. Well, we could, but unless someone wants to explain to him what he missed, then we should wait," explained Angelina.

A few minutes later, Malfoy strolled into the prefect's compartment.

"I'm glad you decided to join us Malfoy," said Angelina.

"Well, I was looking for Granger. That's why I'm late."

"Why would you be looking for me? Never mind. Do not answer that because I don't want to know why you be looking for me," said Hermione.

"To continue, or rather to start, our meeting, I would like to inform the prefects of the new living arrangements," said Roger.

"There were be a common room which has six staircases- one staircase for each prefect and one for myself and one for Roger. There will be paintings to each house so that you can visit any friends that you might have. Since everyone here was a prefect last year, I'm not going to go over the prefect duties, because you should know them already," Angelina continued.

"Any questions?" asked Roger.

"I was just wondering if Malfoy would be nice to everyone," said Hermione.

"Just because all the prefects and the heads are together doesn't mean you have to be around me Granger," said Malfoy.

"Well, it would be nice if you could at least _try_ to be nice when the five of us are around you," said Hermione.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Malfoy.

"So you're saying that you can't be nice to people?" questioned Hermione.

"I can too be nice to people," answered Malfoy.

"Well, prove it by being nice to the five of us Malfoy. You don't have to be nice when others are around, just the five of us until the Christmas holidays. Is it a deal Malfoy?"

"Fine, but everyone has to be nice to me under the same conditions that you just stated Granger. Does everyone agree to that?" asked Malfoy.

Everyone said they agreed, just so Malfoy would be nice- even if it was going to be for a few months.

"I guess that's it, so everyone can leave now," said Roger.

Everyone got up and left to go to their own compartments.

As Hermione walked towards her compartment, Malfoy called her name.

"Granger!" he called.

She turned around and waited for him to catch up.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I want to talk to you. Why did you agree to be nice to me? I haven't been nice to you over the past five years, so why would you want to change your mind?"

"Well, I thought it would be interesting to see if we could actually get along. Or try to anyway. That's why I agreed to be nice. I don't know about everyone else, but I think it's probably similar to why I agreed," she replied.

"Bye Granger, see you later," Draco called as he walked away.

"See you later," Hermione said softly.

Once Hermione got to her compartment, everyone asked how the meeting went. She told them about the new room, but decided against telling them about being nice to Malfoy. Hermione sat, looking out the window, wondering why Malfoy had agreed to be nice to her and everyone else. She hoped it wasn't to find out anything about Harry. She didn't say a word for the rest of the trip to Hogwart's, and as the train started to slow down, she put on her robes. Once the train stopped, she got in a carriage, wondering what the year would bring.


	3. The Start of Term Feast

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and Co. because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer.

**Author's Note:** Please R/R! I appreciate reviews and if I know people are interested in the story, then I'll continue writing it. Sorry it's been a few days since I've updated, but I've been working on my other story. -Grumbles about mother coming in and talking for 10 minutes while I'm trying to work on the story-

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Start of Term Feast**

As soon as everyone was settled in the Great Hall, the Sorting Ceremony started. Everyone whispered throughout the Sorting Hat's Song, but stopped whispering when the first years were actually sorted.

"Anderson, Michelle." (Ravenclaw!)

"Knight, Jonathan." (Hufflepuff!)

When Professor McGonagall finally read the last name (Smith, Amy- Gryffindor), Professor Dumbledore got up and starting talking. "The forbidden forest is off-limits to all students and Mr. Filch has expanded his list to 1000 items now. If anyone has any questions about the items on Mr. Filch's list, it is on his door. You may now tuck in."

Everyone started eating and Hermione smiled at Angelina.

"It should be an interesting year, right Hermione?" asked Angelina.

"It should," Hermione agreed. They glanced over at the Slytherin table and smiled at Malfoy, who smiled back.

"Why would Malfoy smiled at you two?" asked Ron.

Hermione muttered something about Ron not talking with his mouth full for once before answering. "Don't know. Why don't you go over there and ask him Ron?"

"I won't go over there. It's not that important. I'd probably get hexed if I went anywhere near there anyway."

"Whatever Ron," Hermione said.

"Please don't start arguing," Harry told them.

They had been so busy talking that they didn't realize that the feast was over. The prefects lead the first years to the dormitories and gave everyone the password before going to their new dorm.

* * *

Padma, Ernie, and Hermione stood in front of a portrait of a young, blond-haired girl waiting for Draco, Angelina and Roger to show up. 

"Why are we standing here?" asked Draco out of breath.

"We're waiting for Roger and Angelina," said Ernie.

"Sorry we're late," apologized Roger and Angelina, who arrived seconds after Draco.

They all them that it was okay and that they were just talking.

"What's the password?" asked Padma.

"American Idol rules," said Angelina. As they all walked in, Padma, Draco and Roger were wondering what American Idol was. Since Ernie and Hermione were the only muggle borns out of the group, they tried to explain it to everyone else.

"It's a muggle show in the United States. But since the United States areon the other side ofthe Atlantic Ocean, I don't know how Dumbledore would know about it," Hermione commented, puzzled over how Dumbledore would know about American muggle things.

"I don't know. Maybe he heard an American, muggle-born witch or wizard talk about it," replied Ernie.

"Do you think we could charm a TV so that we could watch it?" asked Draco.

"Honestly, does anyone actually read _Hogwarts: A History?_" said Hermione. She watched as everyone shook their head. She sighed.

"Well, if you read it, you would know that you couldn't charm any muggle objects because there's too much magic surrounding the school."

"Well, in answer to your question about reading _Hogwarts: A History_, Hermione, why read it when we can ask you?" asked Draco.

Hermione glared at Draco as she walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out none other than_Hogwarts: A History_. As Hermione was looking for something in the book, she started humming a song.

Everyone except Ernie looked at each other in confusion. They were so busy trying to figure out what Hermione was humming that they didn't notice she was staring at them.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Everyone nodded.

"What were you humming?" asked Padma.

"It's a muggle song called Have You Ever," Hermione explained patiently. "I'll sing it."

Hermione sang it for them.

"What's that song called again? And who sings it?" asked Padma.

"It's called Have You Ever? It's a muggle song. A girl named Brandy sings it," Hermione explained patiently. "Anyway, we'd better get some sleep."

Everybody agreed with her and went to their rooms to get some sleep.


	4. A Prefect's Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

**magic sparkle 1:** I don't live in England, and so me being, me, I completely forgot that an American show wouldn't be in England. But I understand about the chapter being boring. I was bored writing it, so I just added stuff in there. I'm not offended, so don't worry about it.

**Tithe:** I was thinking about the electricity thing, and you're right. It makes no sense whatsoever, so I already changed it. Thanks for pointing it out.

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to update, but as I said in my other story, I've had a lot of personal problems, not to mention the fact that I've had major writer's block concerning this story. For the moment, however, I do have some ideas. Please press the pretty purple review button- it's my way of knowing if I should continue with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3- A Prefect's Meeting**

_One Month Later_

The prefect's sat in their common room, planning a Halloween dance.

"What kind of theme should we have?" asked Angelina.

"Good question," answered Padma. "I can't think of anything."

"Do we have to have a theme?" wondered Malfoy.

"It would be helpful. This way we have a general idea of what kind of decorations and music to have," explained Roger.

"How can we have music if there's too much magic in the air?" Hermione wanted to know.

"What do you mean Hermione?" asked Ernie.

"Well, like if we decide to have a muggle theme, then how are we going to play muggle music?" Hermione responded.

"Why don't you look it up in _Hogwarts, A History?_" questioned Malfoy.

"It's not in there. I checked already," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you gave me a great idea!" exclaimed Ernie. "We could have a muggle theme of some kind. Like everyone has to dress up characters from muggle books and stuff."

"Why didn't we think of that before?" contemplated Angelina.

"I don't know," shrugged Roger. "But it's the only idea we have. Don't know how we're going to play muggle music."

"I'm sure Dumbledore has some magical way to play muggle music. We should ask him," replied Padma.

Everyone had agreed on a muggle theme, but decided to wait on talking about music until they asked Dumbledore. They also started talking about other aspects of the dance.

"All of us have to have a prefect or a head person as a date. Roger and I decided that as Head Boy and Head Girl, we should go together, so that leaves the four of you to work things out," announced Angelina.

Padma and Hermione looked at each other, trying to figure out who was going to go with Draco with out actually saying anything. Ernie, however, noticed this, and asked, "What's the problem?"

"Well, it's a matter of who's willing to be seen with Draco," said Padma.

"Well, there are going to be other dances, so you two could take turns," suggested Roger.

Padma and Hermione agreed to this, but still couldn't figure out who would be seen with Draco first.

"It depends on how many dances there are," stated Hermione. "Since I'm in Gryffindor, and my Gryffindor friends don't exactly get along with Draco, it probably wouldn't be a good idea for me to be seen with Draco that much."

"We're having at least three- Halloween, Christmas, and Valentine's Day. Dumbledore's still not sure about an end-of-the-year ball," Angelina answered.

"I'll do Halloween," Hermione volunteered. "Especially since we can all wear masks, so hopefully it would be a while for anybody noticed that I was with Draco."

"Okay," Padma agreed.

There was a lull in the planning for a moment, until Draco said something.

"Why don't we divide up the work?" he suggested. Angelina thought this was a good idea, and everyone else agreed with her.

"I'll be in charge of music," Hermione said. "I'm sure Dumbledore has a way to play muggle music, and since I know a lot about muggle music, it would probably be better if I worked on that."

Ernie decided to help Hermione with the music, while Padma and Draco decided to be in charge of the food and Angelina and Roger decided to be in charge of publicity. They decided to stop planning the dance for a while and do other things. Hermione got her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ and started reading it to Padma, Ernie and Draco while Angelina went to Gryffindor and Roger went to Ravenclaw.

"I can't believe we're all being nice to each other," remarked Malfoy after Hermione had finished reading the second chapter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Ernie.

"I know we made a deal so that I'd be nice to everyone if they were nice to me, but I didn't expect you guys to actually go through with it," Draco explained.

"It's a nice change. Anything to have you be nice to me, even if it is for a few months," Hermione replied. "Besides, since all the prefects and head people have a common living area, it would be a lot easier ifwe were nice to each other."

"What she said," Padma added. "It's not that hard, is it?"

"Actually, it's not," Draco admitted. "I think I'll be nice to you guys for the rest of the year. Even you Hermione."

"You're kidding," Hermione said. "But you've called me mudblood since second year, and you've hated me and my friends since first year. Are you up to something?"

"She has a point," Padma and Ernie said at the same time.

"Well, you're not so bad Gra-I mean, Hermione. I'm not up to anything. It's just that all I heard was about how muggle-born people were bad. But once I got to know Granger, I realized she wasn't so bad," he said.

Roger and Angelina had both come back from their houses in time to hear Draco's little speech.

"I'm shocked Draco," Angelina said. Everyone had jumped, with the exception of Roger, because they hadn't even noticed they had come in.

"Well, if I'm going be here with you guys for a year, maybe I can be friends with everyone," Draco commented.

Everyone else seemed a little taken back by this comment, but they did agree to it. They didn't know how long their friendship with Draco would last, but they decided to take advantage of it while it lasted.


	5. Plans for a Dance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Mystery of the Night:** Thanks! I'm glad you like the story.

**slyswn28:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Queen of Serpents:** Thanks for reviewing. I read "White Lilies and Fallen Tears." It's definitely going on my fav story list.

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry for not updating for a while, but I've been really busy with school. Speaking of school, since I have finals in a month, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this story, but I promise I will try to update this story as much as I can. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please review my story! Flames are accepted.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Plans for a Dance**

_The Next Day_

It was an hour before breakfast and Roger, Angelina and the prefects were sitting at the Gryffindor table working on the last few details before they had to tell the rest of the school about the dance. They just had to ask Dumbledore a couple things and they would be all set.

"Do I have to sit here?" whined Draco.

"Yes," Angelina said.

"But it's the Gryffindor table," complained Draco. "People will look at me all weird."

"Get over it Draco," replied Hermione. "Besides, how else would we finish planning the dance?"

"Wait outside. Or sit at a different table. Or maybe we could have sat on the floor," Draco said.

When the teachers finally started walking in, they started to look for Dumbledore. When he finally walked in, Angelina called him over.

"Professor, we have a couple problems," Angelina said. "We're having a muggle theme, but we aren't sure if we'll be able to find all of the decorations in Hogsmeade. The other problem is that we don't know how we'll be able to play muggle music."

"You will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade to get decorations. However, if you can't find all the decorations in Hogsmeade, you will be allowed to buy the rest in muggle London. You will also be allowed to transfigure decorations or borrow muggle items from the students that are muggle-born. As for muggle music, I will try to charm on what the muggles call a DJ table. If I cannot do that, I do happen to have a rather useful invention that is similar to the muggle boom box, but is charmed to work in places like Hogwarts. Does that answer all of your questions?" Dumbledore asked.

"It does Professor. Thank you," Angelina said.

"How is everybody going to get their costume?" asked Draco, who, at the moment, was oblivious to the fact that people were giving him strange looks.

"Hogsmeade," Ernie answered. "Where else would they get their costumes?"

"Good point. People are looking at me all funny," Draco stated.

"What'd you expect? You _are_ sitting at the Gryffindor table. They're probably trying to figure out why a Slytherin is at the Gryffindor table in the first place," Padma pointed out.

"Right. I knew that," Draco said.

Dumbledore waited until all students were sitting at their tables before giving the morning announcements.

"We have one announcement for this morning, concerning a school event," Dumbledore said, looking at the prefects and the head boy and girl. They walked up to the staff table and faced their classmates after looking at each other nervously.

"Thank you Professor," Roger said. Dumbledore just smiled and motioned them to tell the school about the dance.

"This year, we're having a Halloween Dance. Everyone has to dress up as something from the muggle world- a character from a book, movie or TV show, or as a muggle singer or athlete. You should be able to find your costume at Hogsmeade," Roger continued.

"If you don't want to go to the dance, or if you don't want to show up without a date, then you will be able to go to a costume party that will be going on in each of the house common rooms," Draco said.

"You can only go to one or the other," Ernie said. "So you won't be allowed to go the party in your common room, and then go to the main dance in the Great Hall if you get bored at the common room party."

"And if anyone has any questions, especially if you need help with your costumes, then you can ask one of us," Padma finished.

Nobody had any questions about the dance, so they went back to their tables and listened to their friends talk quietly about the dance.


End file.
